Dreams To Life
by kuntrygurl93
Summary: this is my first. kagome starts having dreams about our beloved sesshomaru, then decides to back to shippo and the others but not before she actually loses her diary after jumping out of the well, and sesshomaru finds it and reads it what will happen next
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Back to reality

This is my first time posting a story please read and tell me what you think.

* * *

In Kagomes' Dream

_"Looks like we have a little human on our hand my brothers" The rat looking demon said._

_ "Brothers what shall we do with this weak lonely human?" He continued._

_ "HAVE OUR WAY WITH HER!" they all said in unison. _

_"Hey Im not weak" Kagome yelled, but the demons didn't say a word, heck they didn't even acknowledge her. It was like she was invisible._

_ "Hey you stupid rats!" Nothing. "What am I going to do? They cant hear me but they can very well see me. What the heck is going on?" She asked herself. _

_"Kagome!" Yelled a familiar voice. "I know that's not Inuyasha, but who could it be?" She thought and that's when she a rapidly moving figure coming towards her. "Are you okay miko?" The man asked. She didn't reply and then he said... "Miko... Did you not hear me? Are you okay?" _

_"I know that voice, who is it?" She asked herself. "Wait, did he just call me miko?" _

_"Miko this Sesshomaru does not wish to ask you again" "OMG, Sesshomaru,w-what?" _

_"Are you okay miko?" He asked again._

_"Y-yeah I'm okay" Kagome replied._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" The rat looking demon asked. "Wait I know who are, you're Lord Sesshomaru" The demon said smiling._

_"That's correct, now tell me, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked. _

_"Because we plan to have our way with the little human **ONE** by **ONE** you see" He said while pointing at himself and his buddies._

_ "Wait, hold up, you guys plan to do what with me?" Kagome shrieked._

_"We plan to have our way with you, now come here" He said as he reached his hand, claw, paw what ever it was Kagome was not going to take it no matter what. She hid behind Sesshomaru and said..._

_"You cant let them get me, please don't, Lord Sesshomaru" She begged. _

_Sesshomaru smirked and said "If any of you lay a finger on her you'll die instantly." _

_"LET'S GET HIM" They roared. _

_"Kagome, I will protect you" WHAATTT. Did he? No he couldn't have said it. And that's when he said it again _

_"Kagome, I'll protect you" Sesshomaru said drawing his sword. "...Now stay back." He ordered._

_ 'Okay no I know that I heared him call me by my name. Oh come on Kagome, he said it' She thought. 'I know but... it's kinda hard to believe dont cha' think?' She asked herself. She finished her internal conversation and looked up at Sesshomaru when he asked "Are you okay Kagome?" _

_I nodded and next thing I knew he was fighting the rats and he really did slay them instantaneously. He turned toward Kagome and said something that she couldn't understand and then next thing she knew, she was in a room by herself. Then, she woke up._

Just Waking Up

"Aw man I cant believe it" Kagome whispered to herself.

"I just had a dream about Sesshomaru. He was killing demons back and forth announcing that if any of them lay a finger on me they'll be DEAD! But why would i have a dream about him and I barely know him? Man maybe being in full view of Inuyasha and Kikyo holding each other and him saying that I'm nothing to him just a loudmouth jewel shard seeking WENCH. Could you believe it? He called me a wench, of all names in the world he could have called me, he chose wench. That's what he called me and I am so going to get him for that. She thought. MaybeI should just stay here in my own time and finally have a normal life. WAIT, what am I saying, I shaddered the Shikon Jewel and besides I cant just leave what about Sango, Miroku and Shippo, I cant just leave em'." Kagome what will you do now?" She asked herself. Kagome got up to get her diary and began to write about her dream from that night and then phone began to ring.

_RING RING RING RING... RING RING RING_

Kagome closed her diary and she got up out her bed and ran to the phone. "Hello" She asked.

"Kagome, hi" Hojo said through the phone.

"Uh, hi Hojo. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine Kagome. Are you feeling any better?" And then he continued on "Um...your grandpa said you caught something contagious so I guess thats why you havent been able to show up at school huh."

'Man grandpa can really amuse people' She thought.

"Um... Kagome are you there?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah Hojo Im here, I was just about thinking about something" She replied.

'And it wasnt you' she thought about saying because that would sound really really rude to someone like Hojo. Hojo was a really a nice guy an I mean a really nice guy, he's always thinking about me when grandpa tells some ridiculous tale about me being sick. Geez why cant he just tell them I got a cold, of fever or something.

"Kagome, I was wondering if you aren't busy this weekend...maybe we could um.." He began.

She cut him off "Hojo Im sorry but I cant..." "Hojo...Hojo...are you there?"

"Yeah Kagome Im here, well sorry to bother you" He said and you could hear how sad he was, but Kagome didn't pay attention to it.

"Bye" Before he hung up, feeling guilty Kagome said "Hey Hojo maybe we could go to the movies today, I mean Im not doing anything later...so why not?"

"Sure Kagome I'll pick you up at 4:30!"

"Okay, bye Hojo" "Bye Kagome"

"Man Kagome is really something" He thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 pt2

* * *

Kagome ran upstairs took her shower and went back to her room.

"What should I wear?" She asked herself.

"Maybe... uh no cant wear that he might think something is up. Hmm oooh I know!" She exclaimed smiling.

With that said she ran in her closet and picked out this pretty outfit with the shirt and pants not clashing whatsoever. It had a gold glittery belt on, the top was long sleeves and had a dog on it. The pants had a long sword on one pants leg with dogs around it.

'This is so CUTE' She thought. Kagome got dressed and went to the bathroom to do something to her hair. She styled her in a pony tail with a bang on the side and she curled her pony tail in baby doll curls. "I look stunning" She laughed.

'Why cant you dress like this more often?' She thought to herself as she put on her shoes.

"Well it's 2:30, now I only have to wait for Hojo to come." Kagome walked down to the kitchen to get something to eat because she just awoke not to long ago.

"Lets see what we have, bacon, ham, turkey... well i guess I'll make a ham and turkey sandwhich then. Kagome began to doze off and next thing she knew she was dreaming.

_"Kagome" The voice called._

_"Who's there?" She asked _

_"Kagome" The voice called again._

_"I'm here, now who's out there? Tell me now or...or I will purify you!" She threatened_

_ "No need to threat Kagome" Sesshomaru said walking from the woods._

_ "S...Se...Sesshomaru w-what's going on? Why are you here?" 'Kagome call down you're getting started already', she said to herself then Sesshomaru started walking towards her. 'What is he doing?' Kagome thought._

_"Um...Sesshomaru what are you doing?" He handed me his kimono and said "Take this". _

_"What for? I don't need it I..." She paused and looked down. _

_"Where are my clothes?" The miko asked as she took the kimono out of Sesshomaru's hands and covered herself up. _

_"Sesshomaru... why am I naked and where are my clothes?" He reached out to her and pulled her to him. His hand rested on her waist as the other moved a strand of her hair out her face._

_ He could sense that she was scared so he asked "Why are you frightened...Do I frighten you?"_

_ "N-n-no, it's not that I-I-I'm..." She stuttered._

_"What is it?" He asked gently. "I'm standing in front of you naked Sesshomaru... cant you see that?" And then she began to shake followed by crying. _

_"Kagome don't c__ry I'm here and I'll protect you always" Sesshomaru said while cupping her cheek/_

_ "I cant believe that I'm crying... well I can believe that but what I cant believe is that I'm in Sesshomaru's arms crying." She thought then she felt something tugging at the kimono she had wrapped around her body she looked down and didn't see anyone then felt a loss of heat. She looked and saw that Sesshomaru was gone._

_ "Kagome...Kagome...Kagome wake up sweetie." Another voice called out._

_ "Mom" Kagome whispered and then she felt a hand on her forehead and then she woke up._

Waking Up

"Mom" Kagome said sleepily.

"Hi Kagome, you look nice" Her mom said smiling. 'That is right I've gotta date.' She thought.

"Mom what time is it?" Kagome asked getting up.

"It's 4:25 why?" Her mom Kaoree asked.

"I'm supposed to be going to the movies with Hojo in five minutes" Kagome replied.

"Well why don't you straighten up before he gets here"

"Okay" She walked to the bathroom to make sure her hair wasn't messed up.

'Okay everything is straight' she thought looking into the mirror.

"Kagome, Hojo is here" Her mom called out.

"Thanks mom" She yelled as she left the bathroom. As Kagome walked down the stairs Hojo looked up said that she looked nice and a nod was she had given him.

"So Kagome are you ready to go?" Hojo asked.

"Yeah I'm ready, bye mom"

Thinking back to what happened earlier, Kagome began thinking about the dream. 'What just happened? I just had another dream about Sesshomaru. Could I be that crazy in the head to even dream of a cold heartless demon?' She thought.

_'I mean really? He's such a cold, arrogant person. Not to mention a killer in both looks and literally. Aww man I need to stop thinking about Sesshomaru.'_ she thought.

'_A killer he may be, but he couldn't be so heartless as to take in a little human girl' _A voice said in the head.

'_Who are you' Kagome asked._

_"Kagome I am you and you are me, ha ha ha well im your conscience and..."_

"I know lets just leave all this a dream okay"

"Kagome" Someone called out. What was it she thought. Someone had called her name but who and then she remembered _'Hojo'_She looked up at him and just smiled. "What is it Hojo?"

"I already brought our tickets hope you don't mind" He said nervously.

"Why would I?" She thought "Naw, I don't mind"

Then he started to smile. It seemed weird that he had this huge smile on his face when he finally said " The movie is gonna start in about 30 minutes and I was just wondering if 'you would be my mate' Kagome?"

'Wait did he just, no that wasn't him that said that, it was someone else.' she thought.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said do you wanna go get a milk shake" He told her. Thought so. She smiled and followed him. As they walked in Hojo motioned for Kagome to sit down and she did after he pulled out her chair.

"Arigato" She said as she sat down.

"You welcome, so Kagome what kind of milk shake do you want?" Hojo asked as he stood by the table.

"Right now I don't want a milk shake i want to know why I'm having these dreams" She thought then said "Strawberry"

"Okay I'll be right back" He said walking off.

"Take your time" She said aloud. Hojo just ran over to the counter to purchase their milk shakes. "I would like one chocolate milk shake and one strawberry milk shake please" He said with a big grin on his face that was so big Kagome saw it and she was behind him. Hojo gave the clerk the money and walked back to Kagome with the milk shakes in hand. "Here you go Kagome"

"Thanks Hojo"

"So Kagome, how are you?" He asked watching the way she sucked the straw.

"I'm fine" She smiled and continued to enjoy her milk shake. _"No I'm not, I'm having dreams about Inuyasha's brother_" Is what her conscience said.


	3. Chapter 3

_"So what if you're having dreams about Sesshomaru, it's not like he or anybody else can do something about it. Now can they?" Her conscience replied._

"No" She thought.

"So Kagome how's life treating you these days?" Stupid question he told himself.

"Good Hojo."

"Oh, okay so um... when is your next track meet?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know Hojo" She said honestly.

After siting there for twenty minutes of silent and Hojo staring at her Kagome said, "Hojo shouldn't we get going?" She asked.

"Yeah we should, lets go" As they found their seats in the theater Hojo tried to put his arm around Kagome assuming she's cold but she really isn't.

"Hojo what are you doing?" She asked with a confused look.

"I was um... just um... I thought you were cold that's all" He stuttered.

"Well I'm okay, I'm not cold so you don't have to do that."

"Okay Kagome" The movie was two hours and forty-five minutes long and the whole time Hojo tried to put his arms around her shoulder. And then he walked her home.

"Thanks Hojo... it was um... fun" _'Not' _She thought.

"No problem Kagome I had fun too" And with that said he leaned in to kiss her but she stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Hojo don't" She said putting her hands up.

"Okay sorry I guess I'll be leaving then... bye"

"Bye" Kagome walked inside and went straight to her room to write in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I had another dream about Sesshomaru. This time I was standing enfront of him naked. He handed me his kimono. I took it after I had realized that I was naked. He took me into his arms and I was so warm and started having all types of thoughts about what was going on. I felt something tugging at the bottom of the kimono and looked down but there was nothing there so I looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was gone. Then I woke up._

Kagome put her a few pair of clothes and her diary just in case she had another dream about Sesshomaru. She went downstairs to tell her mom that she was going back to the feudal era.

"Mom?" She called out.

"I'm in the kitchen Kagome" Kagome walked in the kitchen and saw that her mom was packing some food.

"So I take it that you are going back?" Kaoree asked.

"Yes mam' I was just coming to tell you" Said Kagome while leaning against the wall.

"Well here is your food for your friends, tell me what they think about." Kagome took the bag, smiled and said "Okay"

"I used a new respite, hope you all like it" Her mom said while smiling.

"I'm sure we will mom, bye" And with that said she ran upstairs and grabbed her yellow bag and went downstairs to say farewell to her brother and grandpa. She jumped in the well and next thing she knew, she was in the feudal era. She threw her bag over the well and when she got out she picked up her bag and began her journey to Kaede's villiage not noticing that her diary had fell out.

Jaken was chasing Rin who had flowers in her hand and saw something by the well. She stopped and picked it up and took it to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin called out.

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru asked while looking down at her.

"Look, I found this book" Sesshomaru took out her hand and opened it. On the first page it read, "This belongs to Kagome" The book had her scent and he closed it.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken asked.

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied.

Back at Sesshomaru's castle Rin went to go play in the garden and Sesshomaru told Jaken to watch her. Jaken did as his lord said while Sesshomaruwent into his studies. He sat down at his desk and opened the book. It had a new scent but also had an ink scent and his brother's wench scent. He read the book and was surprised that the pages were about him. He closed the book and left the castle telling Jaken and Rin that he'll be right back.

Kagome found her friends and they all said their hello's and began setting their camp up. Kagome handed them their food and they all began to eat.

"Mama, this is really delicious" Shippo said.

"Thank you Shippo, my mom made it" She smiled.

"Kagome tell her that this is the best... well you know besides yours" Miroku said.

"ha ha ha thanks Miroku, I'll tell her"

"Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha said jumping out of the tree.

"Sure Inuyasha" She told him, getting up.

As Kagome and Inuyasha walked away from the camp Sesshomaru was making his way towards the group.

"um Kagome?" Inuyasha began.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Kagome...Kikyo and I are...are" He continued.

"What up Inuyasha spit it out! Did something happen?"

"Yeah. We kissed and well we're together now." He whispered.

"Oh" Kagome said frowning.

"Oh, all you can say is 'oh' Kagome?" He asked getting mad.

"What am I suppose to say?" Kagome said softly.

"Hell I don't know, something" He said calming down.

"Well I don't know what to say but I'm happy that you two are together" She told him.

'Why did he have to tell me this?' She asked herself. 'It was better if he just...no Kagome it wouldn't be better'

"Kagome?"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, lets just get back to the guys okay."

"Yeah lets go." He whispered. As Inuyasha and Kagome walked back to their camp Kagome needed sometime alone.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"You go ahead, I'm gonna wash my face okay"

"Uh Kagome are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure" With that said she walked away from Inuyasha and he just stood there thinking. "Maybe I shouldn't have told her but then if I didn't she'll think I'm betraying her" He thought. "DAMN!" He scolded "I hope she's okay."

Sesshomaru soon found his half brothers scent along with his groupd and found out that the miko wasn't with them. Masking his scent and aura, he followed Kagome's scent and thats when he saw that she was at the river.

"I knew this would happen, so why do I feel this way?" She said to herself but which Sesshomaru heared. "I just keep coming back knowing that I'll get hurt but I can't help it. I have feelings for Inuyasha... well I did." She said. Then she started to cry.

'_So it seems that the half breed betrayed the miko.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Walking forward he asked, "Miko why are you crying?"

Kagome didn't look up at him but said "It's nothing Lord Sessomaru." And then she caught herself. She quickly turned around and panicked.

"L-L-Lord Sesshomaru what are you doing here?"

_'How come I didn't feel his aura?' _She asked herself.

"Miko don't be alarmed Im just here to return something that belongs to you." He said stepping closer to her.

"Me?" She thought.

"What is it that you would like to return Lord Sesshomaru?" Having Kagome call him 'Lord Sesshomaru' he kinda felt a little uneasy about it after he had read her diary. But he was not about to show it. Reaching into his haori he threw her diary on the ground.

Seeing a familiar book, Kagome snatched it up and clutched it to her chest.

"My diary. Where did you get this?"

He turned away and said, "Rin picked it up by the bone-eaters well and handed it to me. I took it back to my castle and read it."

'HE WHAT!' Now Kagome was really alarmed. "Y-Y-You read my diary? But why? You had no reason to read it. If you knew it was mine, you could have brought it back to me or had Rin give my diary back, you didn't-" Sesshomaru rushed over to Kagome and put his finger on her lip.

"Miko you will not question me." Kagome just stared at him in his golden eyes.

_'wow he has such beautiful eyes' she thought._

"Do you hear me?" He asked her.

"Yes" She mumbled. Sesshomaru moved his finger and asked, "What has Inuyasha done?"

Upset and angry, Kagome mumbled, "You don't have to worry about it."

"Miko, I will not ask twice." He said in a deadly tone.

Sighing, Kagome began, "Inuyasha told me that he and Kikyo were seeing each other."

"And you were crying because of that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. Its just that I knew that he was sneaking away to see her, I- I just stayed here and acted like nothing happen." She said looking down at the ground.

"You have feelings for him?"

"I did but, but now I don't know what I feel" With that said Sesshomaru turned away to leave.

"Um Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome nervously called out.

Stopping he asked, "What is it miko?"

"Is it okay if I tag along with you?"

"Hn" With that said he started walking of.

Not knowing whether to follow him or not, Kagome just stood in place.

Realizing that she wasn't following him, Sesshomaru sent his aura out to Kagome. He waited for a few seconds and saw Kagome coming pass the trees.

"I didn't know whether that was a yes of a no. That's why I didn't follow." She whispered.

Soon they were off. With his aura surrounding both him and Kagome, Inuyasha and the others didn't sense them. It didn't bother him that she was quiet but from what he had noticed from their recent encounters, this wasn't like her. So Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome bumped into him.

"Sorry Lo-" Kagome couldn't finish her sentence because Sesshomaruhad picked her up and carried her back towards the castle. They reached his castle and Kagome still hadnt said a word.

"Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." His guards said as they bowed. Sesshomaru walked inside the castle and carried Kagome to his room. He sat Kagome down on his bed and she just stared at the floor.

"Miko" He said without a question, expecting her to look up at him.

She looked up at him. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you so quiet? And when have you begun to call me by my title?" He asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I'm not feeling right at the moment. And I call you lord because it's your title" She said planly.

Sesshomaru reached his had out and she took it. He pulled her up to him and placed his hands on her waist. Her eyes widened as she realized what Sesshomaru had did.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked unsure of what to do.

"Be quiet Kagome." WAIT. "Did he just call me by my name?" She asked herself.

"You called me Kagome."

"Isn't that your name?"

"Yes...but,"

"No buts if that's your name then."


	4. Chapter 4

LAST CHAPTER:

_They reached his castle and Kagome still hadn't said a word. "Welcome back Lord Sesshomaru." His guards said as they bowed. Sesshomaru walked inside the castle and carried Kagome to his room. He sat Kagome down on his bed and she just stared at the floor. "Miko" He said without a question. She looked up at him. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru?" "Why are you so quiet? You don't seem like yourself." "I'm not myself" She said plainly. Sesshomaru reached his had out and she took it. He pulled her up to him and placed his hands on her waist. Her eyes widened as she realized what Sesshomaru had did. "Sesshomaru what's wrong?" "Be quiet Kagome." WAIT. "Did he just call me by my name?" She asked herself. "You called me Kagome." "Isn't that your name?" "Yes, but" "No buts if that's your name then."_

NEXT CHAPTER

The next morning Kagome woke up and felt a little dizzy. She got out of the bed she was in and left the room. Sesshomaru was in his studies when he smelt Kagome's scent go past his door. He got up out his chair and he left his studies. Kagome continued to walk when Sesshomaru called out "Kagome" she stopped but did not turn around. "yes Sesshomaru" "where are you going" "I need to get out of here" "why is that" "because I don't fit in here" she let her head down and continued, "it's just that I'm really not feeling well and I don't want Rin to feel depressed about me being this way." Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and reached out to lay his hand on her shoulder but she shook him away. "Please Sesshomaru, i-i-i don't w-w-want you t-t-to take pity on m-me" with that she began to cry. Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to his room. Kagome continued to cry in Sesshomaru arms as he walked over to his bed. He did not let go and he did not tell her to stop, he just let her cry until she fell asleep. The next morning Kagome awoke next to Sesshomaru. She couldn't move at all and to her surprise she didn't say anything either. Sesshomaru woke up and just stared at Kagome. "Is there something wrong" he asked. Kagome didn't know what to do. She didn't want to tell him that she's kind of embarrassed about being in the bed with him or that she has to leave. "If I tell him that I need to leave he might get upset" she thought. Then she started to feel uneasy after staring into his eyes. Kagome began,"sesshomaru, i-i-i" he interrupted "I know" and with that said he got up and began to put his armor on. "Get up" he demanded "okay" she said sadly. They began to leave the castle and neither one said a word to each other. "Um Sesshomaru" "its lord Sesshomaru" "well lord Sesshomaru is something bothering you" he gave Kagome a look that told her to keep quiet and that what she did. "I shouldn't have said anything to him back at the castle" she thought but whispered "now has mad at me" it took them a while but they made to the well without any demons trying to attack them. Kagome slowly walked to the well when Sesshomaru said "I'm not mad at you" she stopped "how did you..." "I'm a dog Kagome; I can hear what ever you say even though no one is supposed to" "oh I forgot" again with the silence. "Lord Sesshomaru" "what is it" he said coldly. Kagome knew he had enough. "He's mad for sure" she thought the Sesshomaru said "WHAT IS IT?" "I'm sorry" and with that said Kagome turned around and began to walk towards the well. But that quickly turned into a sprint and now she ran. Sesshomaru smelled her tears and walked away.

"IN HER TIME"

Kagome saw her mom getting the groceries inside the house and just ran towards her. "MOM" "MOM" "Kagome" "oomph" her mom dropped everything and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Kagome, sweetie what's wrong?" Kagome didn't answer she just kept crying. They managed to get into the house and sat down on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some tea. "Here you go sweetie" "thanks mom" Kagome took the cup and began to take a sip. "now tell me what's bothering you" "well you know how that I felt very strongly about Inuyasha" "yes I do" "well I found out that he chose someone else" "oh no Kagome are you okay" "yes mom I'm fine, but that's all" Kagome's mom just sat there and listened to everything her daughter had to say. Kagome finished with "and now I'm having feelings for Sesshomaru..." she paused and her mother continued "Inuyasha's brother?" "Yes, Inuyasha's brother" her mother didn't say anything. "Mom, say something" "Kagome wow, I'm just taking it all in that's all" "wow I'm so...so surprised about everything" "what should I do?" "well there's not much I can tell you, but I think you should follow your heart" "thanks a lot mom" "you're welcome honey" and with that her mom stood up "I'm going to make dinner, are you going to eat" "yes" "you should go upstairs and get cleaned up okay?" "Okay mom" Kagome went upstairs and took a shower.

"FEUDAL ERA"

"LORD SESSHOMARU LORD SESSHOMARU" "yes Rin" "I can't find Kagome" "where is she?" Sesshomaru hesitated to give Rin an answer but the look in her eyes made him tell her. "Kagome's home" "with her family" Rin held her head down "Kagome didn't want to be here with me?" with that she began to shake uncontrollably. Sesshomaru knelt down and picked her up. "rin kagome couldn't stay here" "but why" he couldn't answer. "did i do something to make her mad. she doesnt like me" "that is not true" sesshomaru said, but it didn't calm rin down. so he added "she needed to spend time with her family" "kagome hates me" "NO" rin looked up at him and said "really?" "yes"


	5. Chapter 5

KAGOME'S TIME

It's been weeks since Kagome left the feudal era. She walked downstairs and saw her mother making breakfast. "Morning mom" she said. "Morning Kagome, breakfast will be done in a little while." "Are you going to the feudal era today?" Kagome looked up at her mom as she brought her plate to her. "I don't know mom. I think I should because I know the guys are worried that I haven't been there in weeks." "What about Sesshomaru? Kagome" her mom asked. Kagome hadn't thought about him lately, but all she thought about was how she felt around him. It almost seemed as if he had a heart. "Kagome, you're awake." Sota walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Morning Sota, slept well?" "Yeah I did." After breakfast Kagome went upstairs and took her shower. She came in her room and decided on packing her yellow bag up with supplies.

FEUDAL ERA

As Kagome walked through the feudal era, it felt as if things stayed the same but as she arrived at the camp she felt other wise. She noticed that Sesshomaru and Kikyo were at the camp resting against the tree and that Inuyasha and Miroku were cleaning fish. Sesshomaru had looked up at Kagome and couldn't say a word. He was too struck by her looks because he hasn't seen her in weeks. Sango and Shippou were the first to greet her.

"Mama I missed you so much." He squeezed his mother with all his might and she did the same only making sure that she wouldn't smother him. "I've missed you too." As soon as Shippou let go of Kagome, Kagome and Sango were just staring at each other.

"Sango… I'm sorry for leaving and not telling you." They already had their arms wrapped around each other. "Its okay Kagome, I'm just glad that you're back. That's all that matters." Everyone had greeted Kagome even Kikyo and Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to a spot under a tree so that she could lay out her sleeping bag for her and Shippou.

"Guys I'll be right back I'm just going to clean up a bit okay?" they all watched as Kagome walked away from the camp. So many things were going through Sesshomaru's mind. He wanted to take Kagome into his arms and apologize for everything. He wanted to tell her that he was an idiot even though he wouldn't say this to anyone else. Heck he felt comfortable being around her ever since he read her diary. Sesshomaru was so into his own thoughts he didn't sense Sango come up to him. "Lord Sesshomaru?"He looked up at her, "yes?" "Kagome has been gone for a while, could you make sure she's okay. Please." Sango didn't have to say please because when she said that Kagome has been gone for a while, he wanted to go. "I will go and check on her. I will return shortly." "Thank you." With that, Sesshomaru got up and followed Kagome's scent.

He followed her scent to the hot springs. "Kagome." Kagome nearly jumped at the sound of his voice and suddenly felt sad. Sesshomaru sensed her sadness and said, "Kagome I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you leave without knowing this." Kagome turned around to look at him. "I feel comfortable around you Kagome. I'm an idiot for not telling you this before you jumped through the well." His golden eyes stayed on Kagome and did not travel anywhere else. "Will you forgive me Kagome?" nothing. Kagome still hasn't said a word to him and he knew that if there was something between them, it was gone. "I understand." He turned to leave when he heard "Sesshomaru?" "Yes?" "I forgive you" that was all she said and got out the hot springs. Sesshomaru had turned his head and saw the water glistening on her body he couldn't help but growl at this.

"Did he just growl?" she thought. Kagome turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her. "Sesshomaru" he walked over to Kagome and she still was naked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Kagome ever since you've stepped through the well to go home, your being continued to occupy my mind." "What are you saying Sesshomaru?" "I'm saying that you're breaking the ice around my heart and I'm beginning to feel feeling s for you." Kagome couldn't do nothing but stare into his eyes. She felt the same about him but after what happened weeks before, she thought that she might as well forget about love. Sesshomaru smelled Kagome tears. "What's wrong?" she turned head away and said, "nothing" he placed his hand on her cheek, "tell me." "It's just that I felt the same way about you, but weeks ago it felt like you didn't care." "I do care." Kagome smiled at him. She made first move and leaned up and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

LAST CHAPTER

"Did he just growl?" she thought. Kagome turned around and saw that Sesshomaru was looking at her. "Sesshomaru" he walked over to Kagome and she still was naked. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Kagome ever since you've stepped through the well to go home, your being continued to occupy my mind." "What are you saying Sesshomaru?" "I'm saying that you're breaking the ice around my heart and I'm beginning to feel feeling s for you." Kagome couldn't do nothing but stare into his eyes. She felt the same about him but after what happened weeks before, she thought that she might as well forget about love. Sesshomaru smelled Kagome tears. "What's wrong?" she turned head away and said, "nothing" he placed his hand on her cheek, "tell me." "It's just that I felt the same way about you, but weeks ago it felt like you didn't care." "I do care." Kagome smiled at him. She made first move and leaned up and kissed him.

CHAPTER 6

The two stayed into that stance for quite a while. They didn't care if someone saw them; all they cared about was being with each other. Kagome had her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck and he had his hands resting on her hips. His tail began to wrap around them when Sesshomaru heard someone scream. How could he not sense that trouble was near?

"Kagome," he said in a low, calm, sexy voice. She looked up at him and stared into his golden eyes, "yes Sesshomaru." "Get dressed quick." he said that to kagome. She instantly knew something was happening. Kagome walked over to a rock that her clothes laid perfectly folded on and began to get dressed when she felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"Arggg." Sesshomaru arrived at kagome side, "what happen?" "There's a sharp pain in my side, Sessh." he looked at her questioningly and she quickly snapped her head up at him.

"sorry lord..." she couldn't finish her sentence because a finger was planted on her lips."We will discuss this matter later, but..." Sesshomaru paused to make sure no demons were around. "...now we have to hurry back to camp, I sense that something is not right. Kagome didn't object to this, she'd gotten dressed and was picked up. They arrived to the camp five minutes later to see that Inuyasha was on the ground with a rock attached to his hand.

"Fox I suggest that you remove this rock from his hand," Kikyo said calmly. "NOW!!!" Sesshomaru could sense anger coming from Kikyo and another and fear from Shippou. He turned and saw that kagome was balling her fist up and he could smell her blood. "Kagome," Sesshomaru said softly enough for her to hear. "_She must have been really angry to not answer you Sesshomaru_." his beast said. The inner battle had begun. "_QUIET!!! She's angry because of what we are witnessing now. Now keep quiet." _sesshomaru said_ "you can't keep me detained for long. You want to mate with her and soon._ The inner battle was over and he was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard kagome shout.

"KIKYO!!" everyone in the group was looking at kagome and Sesshomaru. Sango, Miroku and kirara were being held by her soul snakes.** "Whatever you call them" **"kagome," Sango and Miroku shouted. "Kikyo, you will not yell at Shippou." she said truly pissed off. Kikyo turned towards kagome and a smile crept onto her face. "And what are you going to do about it kagome." it took everything in her power not to pick up her bow and arrows and purify that clay pot.

"I will not tell you again KIKYO!!!" this time it sounded like venom was being spitted out as kagome said her name. Shippou was too scared to move and Kikyo had picked him up by his tail shaking him. "Let me go, let me go. Momma helps me." kagome walked over to Kikyo and slapped her. Everyone mouth nearly dropped at this. Kikyo had stopped shaking Shippou by his tail and just stared at her reincarnation. "You dare put your hands to my face." kagome stared at her even harder getting angrier by the second.

"There's more where that came from if you don't put him down." Shippou thought that his momma was incredible. She was starring down Kikyo when she said, "very well kagome, I will let him go." with that Kikyo lifted Shippou and threw him up in the sky. Kagome mouth dropped and she heard Shippou screaming for her. Sesshomaru wasn't going to intervene but he was helping the others get free. Everyone stood there watching as kagome pushed Kikyo to the ground and almost step on her as she jumped up to get Shippou.

"Kagome," Inuyasha managed to say. "Shippou can you take the spell off of Inuyasha please?" "Yes mamma." Shippou ran past Kikyo and released the boulder from Inuyasha's hand. Not even a 'thank you' come from his mouth. As soon as he sat up he saw Kikyo on the ground and rusher over to her. "You're welcome." kagome mumbled and picked up Shippou. They walked towards their friends and the one guy that captured kagome heart. "Kagome what the hell is going on?" she continued to walk towards her friends and chose to ignore Inuyasha. "You stupid girl I just asked you a question now answer me."Ask her?" kagome spat still rubbing her hands on her son's head.

"I'm asking you, you stupid..." before Inuyasha could finish his sentence; Sesshomaru had his hand around the neck his half breed brother."I clearly suggest that you do not finish that sentence, brother." "So what you're protecting her now?" "Yes as a matter of fact I am. Now you will cease to 'name' her any of these foul words." Inuyasha just stared at his brother. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" by now Inuyasha couldn't breath. Before he could answer his brother, kagome had turned her head towards them, "Sessh. Don't hurt him okay? I'm fine, you don't have to worry."


	7. Chapter 7

SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UP TO UPDATE, JUST SO MUCH HAS BEEN GOING ON.

Chapter 7

after that little commotion everyone settled down and began eating some fish that Sango and Miroku. Sesshomaru hasn't even moved an inch away from his desired love Kagome.

"Kagome, may i talk to you for bit?" asked sango.

kagome looked up at her sister and knew that she was serious about what ever she wanted to talk about. not even a word was said and kagome stood up and followed sango in the woods. sango made sure they were out of hearing distance when they finally sat down in a clearing full of flowers.

'rin would love to pick these and make a necklace out of it' kagome thought sadly.

seeing that look on her sisters face sango began.

"kagome first off i wanted to say im so glad that you're back and well with sesshomaru."

kagome looked at her sister wide eyes. sango chuckled at the face kagome was making. she looked like a fish gasping for air.

"kagome I've known something like this would've happened and to tell you the truth i had a feeling it was going to happen."

"but how?" she asked as she sat down.

"well for starters after about three days after you left sesshomaru came looking for you. he said he needed to explain something important to you and when i told him that you haven't came back it was like something had frozen him on the spot. and besides he came back everyday after that to see if you came back until he decided that he was going to join us."

when sango looked at kagome, she saw kagome had a faint smile on her face.

"...and he brought rin"

and that's when her smile vanished. "sango, how could i do that to her? i just left without giving her a proper good bye. i...i...i never thanked her." kagome cried all of that out and felt kinda good to get all that off her chest.

"kagome...you're talking about rin correct?" the only response she received was a nod.

"well why dont we get sesshomaru to take you to her and you can apologize." sango said trying to comfort her sister.

"...OK"

with that said they got up and walked back to the camp. sesshomaru looked up and saw kagome and sango coming back and he stood up and walked over to Ah Un.

"sorry if i kept her away" sango said smiling at kagome and sesshomaru. miroku looked up and said "lady kagome i believe you have more visitors." kagome looked up and saw Ah Un. she was about to walk over to the dragon when she saw someone laying on it. she walked closer until she could see who the girl was and that's when she noticed it was rin.

"rin?" kagome whispered.

rin began squirming around and then woke up upon hearing someone call her name. as she looked up she saw kagome and at seeing the one women who could be a mother to her, she hopped off Ah Un and in to kagome's chest hugging her tightly.

"mama i missed you so much. i was so worried that you weren't coming back. its been weeks since you left and i wanted to say I'm sorry for what ever i did." she cried out.

kagome wrapped her arms around rin while whispering comforting words in her ear.

"no rin, you don't have to apologize for anything. i shouldn't have left without saying goodbye and thanks for helping out. you didn't do anything to make me leave i just needed to go home and be with my family..." she paused taking notice that rin had stopped crying.

"rin i love you and nothing could change that." kagome said.

"really? you love me?" rin asked with an open heart.

kagome smiled and said, "yes rin, i mean it"

just as rin calmed down inuyasha and kikyo came in the camp holding hands and sesshomaru could smell what they had did when they left earlier. he growled but the person to hear it was inuyasha.

"what the hell are you growling for?"

"little brother please be so kind as to bathe after you do such things. that smell is to horrible to bear." sesshomaru said turning his head in the other direction and pain across kagome's face. he began to walk over to her so he could take her away from this.

kagome saw sesshomaru walking over to her and when he got to her he leaned down and whispered in her ear only for her to hear.

"take rin and go to hot springs i will be there shortly." he said in a soft voice but that voice told kagome to stay there at the hot springs even if he doesn't come right away.

"OK" she whispered and walked away with rin who was asking what was going on.

"hey!!! where the hell is she going?" inuyasha asked letting go of kikyo's hand. sesshomaru turned around and glared at his half breed-ed brother.

"why would you care inuyasha, you already had you fill on the dead miko so pray tell me why do you wish to concern yourself over kagome?"

inuyasha just growled at his brother and before you knew it inuyasha yelled "WHY THE HELL WOULD I CONCERN MYSELF OVER SOMETHING LIKE HER WHEN I HAVE KIKYO. SHE'S WEAK AND CANT DO ANYTHING RIGHT AND THAT'S WHY I CHOSE KIKYO. KAGOME ISNT ANY GOOD TO NO ONE IN THIS GROUP!!!!"

unknown to the group kagome had heared every word and started crying. she thought that she could at least be friends but how can they be friends if he thinks she's nothing important.

"mama please stop crying, papa will be coming soon don't worry he would leave us here to wait." rin said knowingly

kagome could only smile at rin. she thought she was crying because of sesshomaru. 'boy im glad she couldnt hear what inuyasha had said otherwise she would be crying as well or at least wanting to do something to prove inuyasha wrong.'

"come on rin lets get to the hot springs and get you cleaned up okay?"

"okay mama." with that kagome and rin walked to the hot spring.

BACK AT CAMP

"inuyasha why would you say something as ignorant as that?" sango fumed.

"kagome has saved your butt plenty of times and has even came as close to killing naraku yet you call her weak! i wouldn't be surprised if she purified your butt herself!" miroku yelled trying to hold himself and sango back from hitting their friend.

"keh, I DONT CARE!! WHAT USE IS SHE TO US IF SHE CANT PROTECT HERSELF???"

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE CANT PROTECT HERSELF!!!" miroku said.

"WE'RE THERE FOR HER AND SO SHOULD YOU. SHE'S BEEN DOING JUST FINE WITH US THERE TO HELP HER!!!!" sango said about to knock inuyasha unconscious.

"little brother know this, the trust of your pack is more important than anything else and nothing and i mean NOTHING should come between them and yourself." he said while glaring at inuyasha and kikyo. sango and miroku calmed down just a bit when they saw inuyasha head and ears drop and he jumped in a tree to sulk.

sesshomaru ran to where he told kagome to go and when he got there he saw something rather amusing. kagome was in a bra and underware washing rin's hair.

"so is this what i get for telling you to leave without me?" sesshomaru said while looking sad. he heared kagome gasped and rin laugh saying, "papa gonna get in trouble." kagome laughed at that and said, "yes rin papa is going to get in trouble."

sesshomaru looked at her and saw that she wasnt playing so he tried to figure out what he did wrong.

"ok rin all done why dont you play a while so that i can talk to your 'papa'?" she said standin up.

"ok mama..." as she went under the water she came back up and said, "mama dont hurt him"

sesshomaru looked between the two trying to figure out a way out of this but could find a correct way of doing that.

"im not going to hurt him. we'll be back rin." kagome said as she grabbed sesshomaru's hand and led him away from the hot springs.


	8. Chapter 8

OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH SESSH IS IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!

WHAT HAPPENED LAST::::::

sesshomaru looked between the two trying to figure out a way out of this but could find a correct way of doing that.

"I'm not going to hurt him. we'll be back rin." kagome said as she grabbed sesshomaru's hand and led him away from the hot springs.

NEW CHAPTER

sesshomaru notice that on their walk she hasn't said a word to him and he was at a lost when he tried to come up with a thought as to why 'he's trouble' as rin put it.

_"mabey you should start apologizing. mabey mate would forgive you." his beast said._

_"no i would not apologize for i don't know why i am apologizing. i would just have to see what our punishment is." _

_"our punishment!!!! i have nothing to do with you being in trouble." his beast retorted._

_"you are apart of me therefore we will receive our punishment together."_

with that the conversation was over as sesshomaru notice that they came to a stop. it looked as if they walked a long distance but by his senses he could tell they were close to rin. kagome turned around and saw this look on kagome's face. he couldn't place a name on it but he knew that he was in trouble.

"sesshomaru tell me, why did you tell me to go to the hot springs. i know that im not filthy, i just bathed earlier when we set camp." she asked.

'she think that i told her that because i thought she was filthy?' he asked himself.

_"tell her you didn't, she's really calm and i don't want to be under her wrath because of you!!!" his beast yelled._

"kagome," he began. "that's why i told you to go to the hot springs."

"oh, then tell me why then." she asked taking a step forward to him and noticed that he took a step back.

"i get it, you don't want to be around me anymore." she stated and sesshomaru was at lost for words and he noticed that there was a little more distance between them then there had been before. he looked around and realized he had been backing away.

"kagome that's not it." he said trying to convince her.

"its okay sesshomaru i thought that you loved me but i thought i was wrong." she looked away from him to the moon.

"well since its over i thought i give you something to remember me by when I'm gone."

_"what is she talking about? we love her. tell her. tell her. tell her." his beast said but sesshomaru couldn't because he was at lost for words._

_"this is why we're in trouble you don't know how to express yourself correctly." his beast continued then left._

kagome step in front of sesshomaru and stood on her tippy toes (LMFAO) and kissed his neck, then his Adams apple, his cheek then she got closer to his lips and whispered,"this is your punishment sesshomaru."

he closed his eyes and he let kagome continue giving him his 'punishment'.

_"i wouldn't mind having this punishment if its this good." his beast purred._

sesshomaru lifted his hands to touch kagome to get her to stop because he was getting aroused but as he did so kagome gave him a growl as if saying _'stay still'._his hands dropped to his side as kagome punished him.

kagome continued her punishment when she felt something poke her in her stomach. she looked down and blushed then mumbled a sorry. sesshomaru realized kagome had stopped and he saw that he was aroused badly.

"i didn't mean...i mean i was just...oh man i just wanted to tease you that's all and well rin said that it'll be good to have a good laugh but it didnt turn out to be funny only..." her sentence was cut short as sesshomaru pulled her closer and leaned down to neck so that he could nuzzle it.

"it's okay kagome i know you didn't mean to." he said softly but loud enough for her to hear.

sesshomaru made sure not to poke her with his hard erection.

"come lets get back to rin, i believe we've been gone a little too long." he said while gestering for her to follow.

"but what about your um well you know." she said blushing and looking away.

sesshomaru looked down at his pants and noticed that it didnt go away and knew that he had to relieve himself for he could not ask kagome to do so. he looked at her said "i have to fix this."

BACK TO RIN

'i hope mama and papa are okay its getting scarey out here by my self' she sat down on a rock and waited for them to hurry back. but she didnt wait long because something jumped out the woods and she ran.

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!! WERE ARE YOU??" she yelled while running in the direction she saw them walk in.

kagome turned to sesshomaru and asked "did you hear something?"

sesshomaru listened intently and said one word that had him and kagome running. 'RIN' they took off once the little gilr's name came out of his mouth.

rin had ran and ran until she notice two figures running toward her. she couldnt see all that clearly because she had been crying.

when they saw rin she had been crying. kagome knelt down to pick her up.

"rin what happened?" sesshomaru asked.

upon hearing his voice she jumped out of kagome's arms in to sesshomaru's. he caught her and looked at kagome trying to figure out what scared the girl so much that it had her running and crying. sesshomaru brought his hand up to rub circles on rin's back whispering in her ear that she was safe and that nothing was going to harm her with him and kagome there.

"i was so scared and there were so many sounds and...and...something jumped out of t-th-the bushes so i ran." rin cried

"dont worry rin your mother and father are here now to protect you so you shouldnt fear anything." kagome said.

"what do you say if we head back to get some rest." sesshomaru asked.

rin nodded her head and the trio began walking only stopping to get kagome and rin things'.


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**LAST CHAPTER**

* * *

'i hope mama and papa are okay its getting scarey out here by my self' she sat down on a rock and waited for them to hurry back. but she didnt wait long because something jumped out the woods and she ran.

"MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!! WERE ARE YOU??" she yelled while running in the direction she saw them walk in.

kagome turned to sesshomaru and asked "did you hear something?"

sesshomaru listened intently and said one word that had him and kagome running. 'RIN' they took off once the little gilr's name came out of his mouth.

rin had ran and ran until she notice two figures running toward her. she couldn't see all that clearly because she had been crying.

when they saw rin she had been crying. kagome knelt down to pick her up.

"rin what happened?" sesshomaru asked.

upon hearing his voice she jumped out of kagome's arms in to sesshomaru's. he caught her and looked at kagome trying to figure out what scared the girl so much that it had her running and crying. sesshomaru brought his hand up to rub circles on rin's back whispering in her ear that she was safe and that nothing was going to harm her with him and kagome there.

"i was so scared and there were so many sounds and...and...something jumped out of t-th-the bushes so i ran." rin cried

"don't worry rin your mother and father are here now to protect you so you shouldn't fear anything." kagome said.

"what do you say if we head back to get some rest." sesshomaru asked.

rin nodded her head and the trio began walking only stopping to get kagome and rin things'.

* * *

**NOW NEW CHAPTER YAYYYY!!!!!! IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. BUT I HAD SCHOOL AND NOW I HAVE A SUMMER READING BOOK TO READ AND I HAVE TO DO A REPORT ON IT. SO AS TO MAKE UP FOR LOST TIME IM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER.**

* * *

As the trio walked back to camp Kagome started thinking about what could have scared Rin so much that she wouldn't even let go of Sessohmaru.

'She's shaking so much, what happened?' she thought.

"Kagome" she looked up at Sessohmaru and saw that he didn't have his usual mask on.

'he's worried about Rin' she thought feeling sad.

**'No duh, Rin is his daughter why wouldn't he be worried?' her inner self said. **

"Kagome is everything okay?" asked Sessohmaru.

"Yeah im just thinking that's all" she said with a fake smile trying not to make him worry about her too.

"About what if I may ask?" he said looking at her almost studying her.

Kagome lowered he head and said "about what could have jumped out at Rin to make her so scared. Is she sleeping?"

Sessohmaru sighed, "Yes, I picked up a scent at the hot springs, I know what jumped out at her."

hearing that, Kagome head snapped up at him. She looked at him with angry eyes.

'HE DIDNT EVEN TELL ME! AND HE GOT ME HERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT JUMPED OUT AT _OUR _LITTLE GIRL!'

instead of shouting at him she took a deep breath and said "so what jumped out at her?"

sesshomaru eyes widen just a bit before returning back to normally. 'She was just angry just a minute ago, I was sure she was going to fuss about me not telling her. Maybe she's not mad'

**'NOT MAD! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! OH SHE'S MAD ALRIGHT JUST WAIT UNTIL YOU ****TWO BE ALONE SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU. YOU SESSHOMARU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO WITHOLD INFORMATION ABOUT A MOTHERS PUP! With that his inner beast ****left. **

'im dead' sesshomaru thought "so are you going to tell me what jumped out at Rin or aren't you?" Kagome asked and as Sessohmaru looked up to tell her, he notice that she was ahead of him.

'How did she get up there?" he asked himself.

'Well I better tell her before she decides purify me.'

**'Idiot she's not going to purify you, but just to be safe, TELL HER DAMN IT!!!' **

"It was Jaken."

Kagome just stopped and whirled around to face him, "you mean that little toad scared _my _baby!" she said in a hushed tone.

"Yes" he answered simply.

Nothing else was said but Sessohmaru was sure that Kagome was planning something dealing Jaken. He would be pissed right now and would probably be chasing after Jaken if he didn't have Rin with him, but he would handle it one way or another.

* * *

**BACK AT CAMP**

"about damn time you came back!" inuyasha shouted.

"inuyasha, shut up before i sit you all the way to hell" kagome seethed through clenched teeth.

"um lord sesshomaru," sango said walking over to him motioning to take rin and to lay him down. "is kagome okay?"

he gave sango rin and said one word, "jaken"

"oohhhh, he's not here he said he had something important to do and that he was looking for you." sango said laying rin in kagome's sleeping bag.

"so what did that toad do now?" miroku asked

"he scared rin and she ran into the forest without anyone with her." sesshomaru said

everyone was shock to believe that something could have happened to that little ball of energy called rin. a growl startled everyone. they turned inuyasha knowing that it wasn't sesshomaru who was growling, as of how they were just talking to him and was still looking at him.

"it wasnt me. it was shippo" inuyasha said as he sat in the tree

they all turned to shippo and saw that he was crouched down on the ground.

"he hurt sister,shippo hunt" shippo said

"his beast is taking over" miroku said standing up by sango.

sesshomaru walked towards shippo only to have him growl at him.

"stay away!"

"shippo stop, rin is not hurt." sesshomaru said

"but toad could have hurt sister! stay away!" shippo yelled

there was a noise coming from behind a bush. everyone was up ready to attack until they saw jaken come from behind it holding a stick with a mask on laughing. when kagome and the others saw this, sesshomaru took a step forward, "jaken what is that?"

"aw mi'lord i've been looking for you!" jaken said dropping the stick to the ground.

"jaken, i will not ask again." sesshomaru said with poison dripping from his claws.

"its a puppet mi- awwwww"

everything was in slow motion. kagome shot a ball of energy at him and shippo attacked him growling.

"aww g-g-get off me fox!" jaken screamed. sango, miroku, kikyo, inuyasha and sesshomaru just stood there.

"grrrrrr you scare sister before, now i scare you!" shippo growled out.

"so jaken sesshomaru didn't catch your scent at the hot springs where we left rin?" kagome asked jaken. somewhat calmed

"w-w-what no!" jaken protested

"so jaken are you saying that sesshomaru is getting old that he doesnt know what he smelt?" sango asked

"no never!" jaken yelled

"WELL IT WAS YOUR SCENT HE CAUGHT AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!!!" kagome yelled with her aura flaring.

shippo raised his claws to cut jaken's throat but stopped when someone caught his hand. he looked up and saw rin.

"rin" he growled out softly

"shippo please don't do this." rin pleaded

"but he hurt sister" shippo's beast said

"no jaken scared me but im not hurt." she said lowering shippo's hand and slowly he began to change back but not before turning to jaken and saying "DON'T EVERY DO THAT TO MY SISTER OR ELSE!!!!"

"okay!!! i wont i promise" jaken cried

"thank you brother" rin said rubbing her eyes and picking shippo up to go lay down. after making sure that the kids were asleep kagome walked over to jaken and knelt down to pick up the puppet.

"y-y-you stay away from me!" jaken said stuttering

"hahahaha as if you could tell me what to do." she said smiling and looking at the puppet's mask

"hm, so this is what you scared my pup with? it is kind of scary i suppose. but tell me something toad...." she paused and turned to make sure he was listening. seeing him nod his head she continued.

"why did you scare rin?"

'i wont tell her for i fear what she will do' jaken thought

"i will not harm you jaken" everyone looked at kagome even inuyasha and kikyo.

"yet" she added

'sigh' "so are you going to tell me why you scared my pup or do you want me to have shippo finish his job?" she asked squatting in front of him.

"feh that runt cannot harm me." jaken said with his beak in the air. a hand shot out and grabbed his neck.

"DO NOT SPEAK ILL OF MY PUP JAKEN. HE HAD YOU READY TO PEE YOUR CLOTHES AND YOU KNOW IT!" kagome seethed.

"you know toad, i suggest you tell her your reason because i believe if you dont my brother over there will make you." inuyasha said jumping down from his spot in the tree. he turned to look at sesshomaru, "but you know bro, i don't think she'll let you"

"what do you mean by that inuyasha?" sesshomaru asked.

"never in my life have i seen kagome this pissed off at someone even when i did something stupid" inuyasha admitted.

sesshomaru looked up and saw that sango, miroku and even kikyo were nodding their heads.

"hm"

with one look from sesshomaru, jaken broke down.

"I SCARED HER BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE FUNNY AND I WANTED HER TO LEAVE MI'LORD AND I!!!! SHE'S SO AGGRAVAITNG, ITS A WONDER OF HOW MI'LORD COULD STAND HER. SHE'S JUST HERE FOR AMUSEMENT BUT IT'S NOT FUNNY ANYMORE!!!! SO I MADE THE PUPPET AND FOLLOWED HER SCENT AND WHEN I WAS SURE SHE WAS ALONE I JUMPED OUT THE BUSHES AND SCARED HER!!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW WENCH."

"yes i am toad!" kagome whispered harshly so only jaken could hear her.

sniffles were heard and everyone turned towards rin and saw that shippo eyes were red and he was holding rin glaring at jaken.

"i...sniffle....i never knew i was that bad to....sniffle....to you....sniffle sniffle....master jaken....sniffle"rin said with tears running down her cheeks.

sesshomaru eyes were red and he was ready to kill jaken but he walked over to rin and picked her and shippo up with his tail.

he turned to kagome and she nodded her head.

sesshomaru formed his cloud under his feet and took to the sky.

"what!!!! where is mi'lord going" jaken shrieked

sango and inuyasha cracked their knuckles and kikyo and miroku said "you deserve what you are about to receive"

"i hate my brother but i refuse to let his kid deal with you toad." inuyasha said taking a step closer to kagome and jaken

"stay away from me!!"

"no" said sango

* * *

**WITH SESSHOMARU, RIN AND SHIPPO**

they landed in a clearing with a pond and flowers surrounding it. on the way there, shippo and rin calmed down from his low growls.

"rin i want you to know that what jaken said was false. he had no right to say those things." he hooked a finger under her chin to get her to look up at him.

"rin you are my daughter and it pains me to see you this way. you are the energy that keeps me going day and night. i love you with all my heart i will never let anything hurt you..." he paused and looked at shippo, "...kagome and shippo"

as he said that, shippo head snapped up at sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"come here son" sesshomaru said reaching his only arm out with his tail around rin.

shippo walked toward his 'dad' and sat on his lap.

"are you really going to protect me and mama" shippo asked in a hushed tone

"yes, shippo i will protect you, your mother, and sister." he told him ruffling shippo's hair.

"are you two ready to go back" he asked

"yes!" they answered energetically

sesshomaru let a smile grace his lips as he once again took to the sky.

* * *

**BACK AT CAMP**

* * *

"MOMMA!!!!" rin shouted

"WE'RE BACK!!!" shippo said as he jumped in kagome's arm.

"rin, shippo..."

"yes dad?" they both said.

"hug your mother and get ready for bed its late." sesshomaru said as he walked over to a tree and he sat down.

"okay" they said sadly

"come on you two lets get you both sleep" said kagome as she walked over to her sleeping bag to lay them down.

"momma can you sing us a song?" asked rin

"sure, why not?" she asked more to herself than to anyone else.

**_THIS IS A SONG THAT I MADE UP WHILE I WAS SINGING TO MY NEPHEW SO DONT LAUGHT AT IT_**

_hush little baby, please dont you worry  
its okay to close your eyes  
__for now it is night  
just close your eyes  
and dream a sweet dream  
cuz i'll be here  
_

everyone at the camp heads began to fall at kagomes voice, even sesshomaru and kikyo.

_like the morning sun  
its okay now to close your eyes  
just think about all of the fun you could have tommorrow  
let my voice carry you away  
into the dream world  
where happiness lays at bay_

shippo and rin had smiles on their faces with their eyes closed as their mother sang to them.

_come on now,  
let sleep win this time  
because once you wake up  
its a new day full of joy  
sleep now my baby  
and close your eyes_

* * *

as kagome finished singing to the children she notice that everyone was asleep including ah un and kirara.

she smiled and grabbed a blanket then walked over to sesshomaru.

"i didnt mean for you to go to sleep too." she whispered and sat down next to him. she touched his stub and thought 'i want you to become whole again'

with that thought in mind she closed her eyes and her hand began to glow.

about five minutes later kagome opened her eyes and smiled

"its just like the other" she whispered and layed her head down on his shoulder. his arm wrapped around her waist and he smiled and used his tail to wrap the blanket around kagome's form.

* * *

**NEXT MORNING**

* * *

kagome woke up to something warm and looked up to see sesshomaru smiling down at her.

"morning sesshomaru!!" kagome chirped.

sesshomaru leaned down to her ear, "care to go on a walk with me?"

kagome beamed "sure! um hey sango?"

sango stopped playing with shippo and rin and turned towards kagome.

"yeah whats up?" she asked

"im going for a walk could you pack up for me please?" kagome asked standing up.

"sure but if you're going to go, you should get going before _they _get back."

sango made the inphasis on _they _because kagome knew who she was talking about.

"thanks" kagome said walking over to sesshomaru and reaching down to grab his hand.

"im ready if you are." she said blushing

sesshomaru stood up and walked in the woods with kagome in tow. they've been walking for about twenty minutes and when they finally stopped, kagome began looking around.

'wow, this is so beautiful. its so peaceful here.' kagome thought. sesshomaru noticed the look on her face and he liked it.

"im glad you like it here kagome." sesshomaru said as he wrapped his arms around the women who brought him joy.

'arms, its so nice to have it back and to be whole again'

**'yes our mate has done well.' his beast said**

"how does your arm feel?" kagome asked as she turned in sesshomaru's arm facing him.

"it feels good to have it back kagome. thank you for giving it back to me." he said smiling at her as she blushed.

"you know you should smile more often." she said looking at the ground.

sesshomaru hooked a finger under her chin and said, "only for you"

she blushed and led sesshomaru over to a tree and sat down.

"sesshomaru can i tell you something?" she asked while fiddling with her kimono. sesshomaru had brought it for her as an apology and this is her first time wearing it.

"what is it that you would like to tell me?" he asked grabbing her hand making her blush.

'well here goes' kagome thought

"well theres this guy i know and he's really nice to me and also helpful and protective. he's caring and he makes me feel things that i have never felt before...." she started.

'who is this guy she is talking about?" he asked himself

"continue"

"well I've known him for quite a while and there's something that i want to tell him without feeling stupid and embarrassing myself." she said while thinking, 'please let him understand.'

"so you're telling me that there's someone out there that you have fallen for?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"well yes. he's tall, honorable and very intelligent..." 'he's you' she thought

"well if you feel this way about him, why don't you tell him how you feel?" he asked standing up

"i...i...i cant" she said looking down at the ground once more.

sesshomaru turned around to face her with red eyes, "AND WHY NOT!" he shouted.

"because....because he's you" she whispered as tears began to fall down her cheek.

**'MATE IS CRYING, WHY IS SHE CRYING?' **

'im the guy she's talking about?'

**'OF COURSE YOU ARE, WHO ELSE WOULD SHE FALLING FOR?' his beast asked and then said** **'go to her and tell her please before we loose her.'**

sesshomaru took a step towards kagome on to have her back away from him.

"sigh... kagome please listen to me."

"y..y...yes?"

"kagome i brought you here for a reason. i wanted to tell you that you are the best thing that has every happened to other than rin of couse"

"sesshomaru what are you saying?" kagome asked as he stepped up to her getting on one knee.

"kagome, im saying that i...i..."

"you what sesshomaru?" she asked.

'damn it why cant i tell her? i know i love her....'

**'then why dont you tell her?' his beast said**

'i will'

"kagome what im trying to say is that i love you."

when he said that he loved her, kagome's head started spinning.

"you...you love me?"

"yes, kagome. yes i do." he said fearing rejection

"sesshomaru, i love you too." she said jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"oh sesshomaru, i love you! i love you!" sesshomaru smiled as she expressed herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**_NEW CHAPTER_**

**_SORRY FOR THE WAIT_**

after they finally announced that they loved each other, sesshomaru changed into his demon form and started licking kagome. the air around them was so peaceful that if if you happen upon them, you would think that you're in a movie or something.

even from the camp, sango could hear kagome's giggles. all she could do was smile because finally her sister was happy and inuyasha, not even naraku could take that from her.

"ha ha...se...sessho...maru stop, that...that tick...tickles ha ha ha ha " she told the great dog demon. all she received was a growl. just as she was about to get up sesshomaru changed back into his humanoid form and kissed her on her lips stopping her giggles immediately.

"hmm, sessh" she moaned.

after hearing her moan sesshomaru developed a mind of its own and started tracing her curves with one claw finger. the need for air came all too quick for sesshomaru. he lifted his head up, both panting heavily.

"what are you doing to this sesshomaru, kagome?" he asked leaning his forehead on hers.

"i-i don't know what you're talking about sessh." she whispered. to prove his point, sesshomaru grind-ed against kagome causing her to gasp.

"that is what im talking about." he whispered back.

'_omg, he's hard as a rock. ummm maybe harder.'_

'_no no no. i cant be thinking about that. all man what if he's ready and im not.' _

_'o no! i hope he doesnt force me.' kagome thought. _as if reading her mind, sesshomaru interrupted her train of thoughts, but only because he sensed fear from her.

_'i do not want her to fear me'_

"i will not force you into anything kagome. i have waited for weeks to have you back here with me, and i will not do something stupid as to force you into having sex with me." sesshomaru told her.

"but this is the second time this has happened. i don't want something to happen because of this." kagome exclaimed.

"don't worry my precious miko, nothing will happen. so as of right now i lord sesshomaru promised that no matter how aroused i am, this sesshomaru will not cause you harm by forcing you or seducing you only for you to regret it. i want you to want it when ever you are ready. this i promise."

_'he's so sincere.'_

"you didnt have to promise." she told him as he gently pulled her up.

"i did. i just got you back kagome and i want you to know that i wont hurt you." he purred.

"hmm, hey sesshomaru?"

"yes kagome?"

"um can you..."

"yes?"

"can you speak in third person again?" she asked blushing. sesshomaru smiled and was happy to oblige.

"kagome, this sesshomaru is happy to have you in this sesshomaru's life." he said smiling as kagome shivered and blushed.

_'so she likes it when i speak that way' he thought._

**_"well it may appear so" he beast said._**


	11. Chapter 11

**ALL OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A NEW CHAPTER AND I KNOW THAT IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE PUT A CHAPTER UP. I HOPE ALL OF YOU ENJOY.**

**_Last chapter_**

_"Hmm, hey Sesshomaru…"_

_"Yes kagome?"_

_"Um can you..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Can you speak in third person again?" she asked blushing. Sesshomaru smiled and was happy to oblige._

_"Kagome, this Sesshomaru is happy to have you in this Sesshomaru life." he said smiling as kagome shivered and blushed._

_'So she likes it when I speak that way' he thought._

_**"Well it may appear so" he beast said.**_

* * *

New chapter

"So kagome, I see you like it when I speak in third person." he said as he stared into her eyes.

"Um…well… I do." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her on her neck and then her ear.

"This Sesshomaru would be glad to speak this way for you if it pleases you." he murmured.

'_Omg, if he keeps talking like this I don't know what will happen.' she thought. _

Unknown to her, Sesshomaru caught the faintest scent of her arousal. He continued to nuzzle her neck.

"Would that please you Ka-go-me?" he asked sounding out her name. Kagome strangled a moan and nodded her head.

"Uh uh uh, "said Sesshomaru "I want to hear you say it Kagome." after what seemed like forever, Kagome managed to get her breathing under control.

"Yes Sesshomaru it pleases me." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru smiled at Kagome and kissed her on her forehead.

"What do you say if we stay here for a while?" Kagome suggested.

"I think we could do that." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

BACK AT CAMP

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Inuyasha calm down." Kikyo said.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN? THEY SHOULD BE HERE DAMMIT. WE HAVE TO FIND THE DAMN JEWL SHARDS!" he shouted.

Kikyo was rubbing Inuyasha arms' and told him, "just forget about it Inuyasha. I can sense the-" she was interrupted.

"Don't even finish that sentence Kikyo." Sango told her as she stood up.

"Kagome can sense the jewel shards far better than you Kikyo and you know it!" Miroku announced.

"Feh, don't talk to her like that! Kagome could never do anything that Kikyo has done." Inuyasha shouted but stopped when he heard growling and smelt tears. Everyone turned and looked at shippo and rin.

"W-why w-w-would you talk a-about ma-mama like t-that. She never did anything to you." Rin cried out.

"inu-baka is just an idiot." he said to Rin.

"Shut up you two stupid brats!" he shouted. Rin eyes widen and she hugged shippo tightly. Sango ran over to the children and pulled them in her lap. Miroku started to walk over to Inuyasha only to be stopped by a shouted 'SIT!!'

Everyone watched as Sesshomaru and kagome walked out of the woods. Kagome took one look at Sango and the children and balled her fist up.

Sesshomaru began, "I would watch what you say about my pup if you know what's best for you half breed."

Inuyasha pulled himself out of the man shaped hole. "Feh, I don't have to do a damn thing you bastard!" he shouted.

Faster than anyone could see, Sesshomaru rushed forward and pinned Inuyasha to ground. Not wanting Rin to see what Sesshomaru was about to do, Sango picked up Rin and shippo.

"I'm gonna' take them to the lake." Sango announced. Kagome nodded her head and told her that she would send Miroku to get them when everything was alright.

"Get you hand off of him demon." Kikyo said, clutching her bow and arrow.

"Stay out of this Kikyo." kagome told her. Kikyo glared at kagome and told her, 'no.'

"Garr," Inuyasha growled, "get off me you bast-" he was cut off because Sesshomaru tightened his grip around his neck.

"Listen and listen well Inuyasha. You will not speak that way to and in front of the children." Sesshomaru snarled tightening his grip some more.

"L-let m-me go you…you bastard!" Inuyasha began.

"You forget _half-_breed, I knew my father. It is you that did not." Sesshomaru said as his eyes began to bleed red. Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his arm.

"Come on Sesshomaru, lets go." kagome whispered. Sesshomaru squeezed Inuyasha neck again and then let go. When Sesshomaru stood up, Inuyasha sat up wheezing for air.

* * *

**AT THE LAKE**

As they arrived at the lake, Rin had quieted down to hiccups. She sat shippo and Rin down and walked over to the edge of the lake.

"Its okay Rin. Everything is going to be okay." Sango reassured her. Shippo stopped growling and began rubbing her arms.

"Rin, do you want to learn how to swim?" Shippo asked. Rin looked up at shippo then Sango. After about ten minutes she nodded.

Shippo and Sango stood up and began getting things ready for Rin.

"Okay Rin I need you to get undress but leave your under clothes on. Okay sweetie?" Sango asked leaning down. Rin nodded and did as she said. Once Rin got undress, Sango got in the water and asked shippo to head back camp and get some towels.

As Sango was getting Rin in the lake, shippo ran back to camp.

"Okay Rin, I want you to lie back in my arms, okay?" she asked.

"O-okay miss Sango." Rin whispered. As Rin laid back, she felt the water in her ears and began to get scared.

"Shh, its okay Rin, its just water. I'm not going to let you drown." Sango said while holding her. "Just relax Rin."

Once Rin became relaxed, Sango began moving around. "Rin I want you to start kicking your legs slowly." Sango said.

When she realized Rin got that part under control, she told her to start moving her arms in and out like she was making a snow angle.

She waited for a while and them stepped away from Rin a little bit.

"Rin I'm going to let you go for a bit and I want you to kick move your legs a little bit faster." Sango move away from Rin as she did what was said.

After a while, Rin realized that she was moving and shouted out, "I'm swimming Miss Sango! I'm swimming!"

"You did very good Rin. Very good." Sango said smiling.

* * *

**AT THE CAMP**

Everyone was just calming down when shippo ran back into the camp. Inuyasha and Kikyo was on a branch in the tree. Miroku was meditating and kagome was fixing food and Sesshomaru was leaning against the tree. No one noticed him until he asked kagome where the towels were.

"Shippo! Is everything okay?" kagome asked abandoning the food.

"Everything's fine mama. Sango's teaching Rin how to swim." shippo said smiling. Sesshomaru turned toward shippo with an eyebrow raised.

"Why would the slayer teach her?" he asked.

Shippo looked in his eyes and told him, "Rin was sad, so I asked her if she wanted to learn to swim and she nodded. Sango told me to get towels for them."

After that, shippo ran to the lake with kirara to get Sango and Rin. About two minutes later, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha caught the scent of naraku. Kagome knew something was wrong when she heard them growling. They didn't have to wait long for naraku to appear.

"Ku ku ku. Miko kagome you have returned." the baboon cloaked covered spider half breed said chuckling.

"Are you that eager to die naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he unsheathed his sword, tetsusaiga.

"Oh no Inuyasha. I'm just here to welcome the Miko back and to congratulate you for allowing _lord _Sesshomaru to join your group." naraku answered.

Sesshomaru unsheathed Tokijin leaving Bakusaiga on his hip. He could smell kagome fear and that made him angry.

"You will die hanyou." Sesshomaru told him, coldly.

"I think not daiyoukai." Naraku said laughing.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Inuyasha all but yelled. Instead of replying, naraku lifted head and smirked at kagome. Sesshomaru saw that and he would have stepped in front of her to block naraku view of her but he didn't want to give the hanyou anything to use against him.

'_Forgive me love. I cannot give him a reason to try and hurt you more than has planned.' Sesshomaru thought._

He was knocked out of his thoughts by another scent wafting through his senses. Kagome eyes widen and whispered, 'no.'

Miroku and Inuyasha looked at kagome and then Sesshomaru. Walking out from behind the trees were the children and… "KAGURA!" kagome shouted.

"Let them go wind witch." Sesshomaru icy cold voice demanded.

"I cannot do that. I have to follow orders." kagura said glancing at naraku.

"Well you give us no choice." Kikyo said notching an arrow at the wind sorcerer. Just as Kikyo let her arrow fly, kagome chanted and a barrier appeared only around the children, burning Kagura hands.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Dragon strike." Sesshomaru said. After the smoke cleared, everyone noticed that naraku and Kagura had disappeared. Turning towards Kikyo, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her, "if you ever pull a stunt like that again, I _**will **_return you to your grave." he said, his voice sounding very deadly.

"You bastard! Don't you ever talk to Kikyo like that?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Her foolish attempt to harm the hanyou could have killed the pups." Sesshomaru growled out. Turing towards the children, Sesshomaru watched as kagome hugged them for their dear life asking if they were hurt.

"We're okay mama." they said in unison. Kagome heard a twig snap and her head snapped up in the direction Kagura came from. Out of the trees, Miroku walked out with Sango in his arms.

Kagome jumped up asking Sango is there anything she needed.

"Like I told the monk, I don't need any help." Sango said softly.

"She took a blow to the head, so I decided to carry her. And I will until I feel she is alright." Miroku told kagome and Sango both.

Well he would have held onto Sango but she was snatched out of his arms and into the arms of kagome.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Kagome whispered.

After making sure the children were okay, Kagome turned towards Inuyasha and Kikyo and walked over to them.

Everyone other than the two in the tree saw kagome walk over to said tree.

"SIT BOY!" kagome shouted, watching as Inuyasha and Kikyo both crashed into the ground.

"BITCH! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Inuyasha shouted.

* * *

**_NEW CHAPTER PREVIEW_**

**_dream_**

_'**where am i?' kagome thought**_

**_"hello kagome." a deep baritone voice said._**

**_"w-who are you?" she asked._**

**_"do you have to ask my sweet?" the voice asked._**


	12. DREAM A DREAM

KAGOME'S DREAM

_At camp, everyone was asleep. But unknown to them, their friend the Miko was having a very wild and crazy dream. _

"_Oh…oh sess…ho…maru f-faster please!" kagome begged_

_Taking a gasp of breath, kagome woke up sweating and panting. She looked around camp and noticed that everyone was sleep and that Inuyasha was gone._

"_Someone could have just killed us in our sleep or at least fucked me. Considering the wet dream I had." kagome muttered. Standing up, kagome realized that cum was running down her leg. She reached over to her bag and grabbed a rag and cleaned herself up._

"_Ugh. I need a bath." she thought._

_So while walking away from the camp, kagome remembered Inuyasha wasn't there so she placed a protective barrier around them._

HOT SPRINGS

Folding her clothes and laying them on a rock kagome eased herself into the hot springs.

"The first wet dream I have and it's of Sesshomaru." kagome whispered. Unknown to her, there was someone on the other side of the springs.

"Okay kagome, stop thinking about the dream and bathe." she told herself.

Not even two minutes later kagome groaned, "Damn it I can't even get it out my head. And the hot springs aren't working." she nearly yelled out.

"How aren't the hot springs working Miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Um um" she stuttered.

Sesshomaru walked over to her and asked her again but she said nothing, so he grabbed her thighs and snapped them open and walked between them.

"w-what a-are you doing?" she suppressed a moan.

Grinding against her he said, "You have not answered my question." still grinding.

"Are you going to answer?" he asked. She shook her head no. he smirked as his hand glided towards her ass. Gripping her cheeks in his hands, he spread them and inserted one long, thick finger into her rectum.

"Hnn" she grunted.

Moving is finger in and out he waited for her to answer him. After a minute she said, "I had this dream and I came here to forget about it but now I can't."

"And why not?" he asked still grinding and moving his fingers after adding a second one.

"Because my dream took place near a hot springs." she murmured.

"In this dream what happened?" he asked.

"We-we…"

"Yes?"

"We fucked." she moaned out as the dream flashed in her mind.

"Tell me." he said.

"Well we started off sitting down and I was riding you really slow. It was like that for about five minutes until you stood up gripping my waist and practically laid me out horizontal. You started thrusting so fast my breast started bouncing up and down really fast."

Sesshomaru pulled back and asked 'like this?" and then he trusted forward breaking her hymen.

"ahh." she screamed. "Yes, like this!"

Thrusting at medium speed, Sesshomaru told her to continue.

Grunting out her next words she began, "you were so big in my dream every time you pulled out you pulled me with you. So you wrapped your tail around me only leaving my breast uncovered. In and out so fast you went. Then you went all demonic on me."

While she was saying this Sesshomaru was standing up with her fucking her as she explained her dream.

"Continue!" he hissed at her.

"My pussy was so numb that I didn't feel you stretching inside me. Then y-y-ouuu ohhh shit" she screamed.

_Dream_

_Pulling out of her Sesshomaru turned her over with his tail and lay down on the grass. Leaning down to her ear, he whispered, "now I will fuck you in the ass until dawn." all she could do was moan._

_Pushing her up on her knees, Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him._

"_While I'm fucking you, I want you to scream and enjoy this dick." he said huskily. Opening the cheeks of her ass, Sesshomaru pulled back and slammed into her, pistoning off as if there were no tomorrow. _

_If he wasn't holding her the first thrust, would have knocked her off of his dick and right into the ground._

**End dream **

**Waking up in camp kagome noticed everything was alright but once she looked at Sesshomaru her dreams came back. **

'**Oh no. not one dream but two. Man I cant believe that happed." she thought.**

"**But I'm glad I put up a barrier that hides my scent."**


	13. AN

**Okay everyone, I know you all have been reviewing and wanting more chapters to my stories. I want you all to know that I havent forgotten about them, I just havent really had time to update. I start college this year and plus I'm helping take care of my grandmother. Im dealing with alot of stress because I cant go to the school that I wanted to go to this year. But I'm gonna start rereading my stories and coming up with longer chapters just for you guys. So I want all of you to review this and share some ideas on what you all want to happen in the next chapter and I'll pick which one would work out. THANKS AND BE ON THE LOOK OUT FOR MORE!**


	14. VERY SOON

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to update you all on whats going on. I start college very soon and there is alot for me to do just to get that set. My laptop is busted so I'm trying to go mobile with my stories. I've been thinking on which direction I want my stories to go in and I would really like for you guys to tell me what you want from my stories. You never know, I might pick your idea and I might go in a total different direction. So on that note HAPPY NEW YEARS! I hope all of you were safe and had alot of fun.**

**I would really appreciate if you all followed Khleo Thomas on twitter Khleo_T and please tell him that _MizDsigner_ sent you. He has a website - khleothomas .com- sign up and become part of team khleo. Me and the rest of the team are trying to get him to 100k followers by his birthday which is in 28 days. He is Zero from Holes. He also raps, so if you could take a listen and follow him I would really appreciate it. And lets not forget he is an anime nerd. :)**


End file.
